Time for Seconds
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: From the corner of my eye, I watched Eli's lips curl up into his signature smirk. I jumped a little when his hand moved from the top of the table, to be placed under my skirt… /Side story to Dinner Time Fun/


Disclaimer: Degrassi does NOT belong to me, only this story!

A/N: Well then D: I didn't think I would get that many reviews for Dinner Time Fun XD Ha ha, well here you are, the second part! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed typing it up! Oh and thanks to StephGold, she suggested the title for this story :D

I do apologize for it being so short!

* * *

Time for Seconds

Summary: From the corner of my eye, I watched Eli's lips curl up into his signature smirk. I jumped a little when his hand moved from the top of the table, to be placed under my skirt…

* * *

"Oh, this looks really good Mrs. Goldsworthy." I smiled.

"Cece." She said.

"R-right." I stammered as I grabbed my fork and forked some of the red velvet cake into my mouth. I practically moaned as the icing melted into my mouth. God this was probably the greatest cake I have ever eaten. I looked over at Eli and noticed that he was poking his cake. I elbowed his side and he glanced over at me asking, "what?"

"Are you going to eat this?"

"Yeah Eli you always eat my red velvet cake." Cece said.

"Do you have any idea, how wrong that sounds?" Eli stated.

I laughed and took a sip of my milk. Eli bowed his head and muttered incoherent words under his breath. He picked up his fork and stabbed it into the icing before he licked it off. I blushed a little from watching how he licked his fork. Ugh, Clare clear your mind!

I took another bite of my cake and smiled.

God this cake is just so good!

"Sooo… well it seems like we've run out of topics to talk about." CeCe said as she took a sip of her drink. I suggested, "We can always talk about embarrassing Eli stories again."

"We could not." Eli said.

"Sure we could, let's see. Oh how about when we caught him in the room with Julia—

"DAD!" Eli shouted.

"Okay, okay none about you and Julia."

"How about none at all?" Eli said.

I laughed and said, "Okay no embarrassing kid stories. –sigh- What about a game? We can play a game."

"Sure, I love games." CeCe said.

"No games, it's time for a cigarette break." Eli's dad said. Cece and he got up from the table and exited the kitchen through the door that led outback to the deck. Eli and I sat in silence as I finished my dessert. He asked, "Would you like another piece?"

I nodded and watched Eli get up, taking my plate with him. I sat at the table, swinging my legs back and forth under my chair. Eli soon walked back, holding my plate with a large piece of cake on it. I laughed a little and asked, "Couldn't get me a bigger piece?" Eli sat down and responded, "You're going to need a big piece for what's going on later." I blinked a few times.

Um, okay?

Eli's parents soon came back and they sat down in front of us. I took a bite out of the cake, trying to hold back the moan that formed in my throat as the vanilla icing melted slowly in my mouth.

"So, Clare… Eli told us you got laser surgery." CeCe said.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I said.

"Did it hurt?" His dad asked.

"Ha ha." Eli laughed.

I glared at Eli. He has such a dirty mind. I sighed and finally responded, "Well not really, you know my eyes were a little sore, but other than that, it wasn't like excruciating pain." He nodded. From the corner of my eye I watched Eli's lips curl up into his signature smirk.

Why was he smirking? I don't know.

"Well, you do have such pretty eyes Clare." Cece said.

"Thank you." I smiled.

I jumped a little when his hand moved from the top of the table, to be placed under my skirt… I looked over at Eli and he winked at me. I turned to my cake and as I forked a piece into my mouth, Eli pushed my skirt up and his hand rested between my legs.

I placed my fork down next to my plate and I clenched my jaw as his middle finger slowly moved up and down over my center through my panties.

"I always thought you had contacts, like colored contacts because your eyes are so blue." CeCe said. I blushed and responded, "N-no, they're my natural eyes."

Eli moved his finger up and traced my clit, lazily in a circle. I swallowed hard and grabbed my glass, placing it against my lips and taking a sip.

"Where did you get your eyes from? Dad? Mom?" CeCe asked.

"My d-dad." I gasped when Eli pushed my panties to the side and slid his finger inside me. I whimpered in my throat as he slowly moved it in and out, occasionally pulling his finger out to rub my clit.

"Clare are you okay? You look a little flushed." CeCe stated.

"Oh, no I'm fine I promise." I laughed nervously.

I moaned quietly when Eli added his index finger, plunging them in and out hard.

"What's your favorite band Clare?"

"Uhh, S-Skillet…" I responded breathily. Eli moved his fingers faster, while he took a sip of his water. He said, "She also admitted to liking Quiet Riot, didn't you Clare-bear?" I glared at him and I bit down hard on my bottom lip when he shoved his fingers deeper inside me and rubbed my g-spot fast. God… I hate Eli for this!

"Oh, really? Quiet Riot, that's one of my favorite bands, have you heard of Coheed and Cambria?" His dad asked me. I shook my head and breathed heavily.

"That's too bad, they're really good, and you should listen to them." He added. I smiled and nodded. Eli thrust his fingers faster; I clenched my hand and moaned a little louder than I intended to.

"Sorry, I have a habit of biting my bottom lip too hard sometimes." I laughed nervously when Cece and Eli's dad flashed me an odd look. They mouthed and "oh" and Eli pulled his fingers out and pressed them against my clit, rubbing it really fast.

"Oh, well… I better start cleaning up here, did you like the cake Clare?" CeCe asked as she grabbed my plate. I nodded saying, "Mmmhmm, yeah it was really really g-good." I breathed faster, bowed my head and stiffened a little.

"Oh, question." His dad said.

"Sure." I whimpered.

"Eli tells us you're into vampire's, please tell me that's not true."

"N-no I like vampire novels."

"Yeah she's a little obsessed with those undead creatures." Eli said. He plunged his fingers inside me and moved them hard and fast. God I was so close. Eli curled them inside me and circled them around my g-spot while his thumb teased my clit slowly.

"ELI!" I screamed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Clare, umm… sudden outburst? Are you okay?" CeCe asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry; I'm um, going to go to the bathroom." I pushed Eli's hand away and got up, fixing myself. I quickly bolted to the bathroom, not realizing that Eli was following behind me. I locked myself inside and leaned against the door. Okay, so I somehow regret giving Eli a hand job under the table. I mean god, I didn't know he was going to return the favor!

"Clare-bear, are you okay?" Eli asked behind the door.

"Y-yeah, I'll be right out." I stammered. I turned the faucet on and quickly splashed some cold water on my face; I sighed heavily and patted my face dry with the small white towel that hung on the small wrack next to the medicine cabinet. I turned the light off and unlocked the door. As I walked out, Eli pinned me up against the wall, I squeaked in surprise.

"E-Eli?" I asked.

"Did you enjoy dessert?" He asked huskily.

"I-It was good yeah." I responded.

"Good, because my parents want you over for dinner again, maybe next weekend?" Eli twisted a strand of hair between his fingers.

"Well… um, you're having dinner with my parents next weekend." I said. Eli smirked and leaned down. He whispered against my ear, "Well are you up for some more fun under the table? You seem to work well with doing dirty things in front of people." I blushed.

"A-as long as you're up for it." I whispered.

"When am I not up for having my closet pervert Clare around?"

"Whenever we're alone, and when you want to take control over everything."

"You know you like me being in control, so… are you up for it?"

I thought about it for a minute and reached up, pulling his head back by his hair. I leaned up and kissed his lips chastely whispering, "Maybe we can start during the appetizers?"

"Okay, but it all depends on what we're having."

Eli smirked and he kissed me.

End!

* * *

...THAT SUCKED!

Review... I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't. This sucked more than the movie Open Water...


End file.
